


Miraculous Ninjas: Reality Shifter

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Naruto, Neko Atsume
Genre: Crossover, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: This is entirely self-service.</p>
<p>Adrien and Naruto have mysteriously disappeared, and it is up to Sasuke (with help from Plagg and Ladybug) to save the day as Chat Noir! Can he do it? Purr-haps, purr-haps not! I guess you'll just have to read on and find out, won't you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous Ninjas: Reality Shifter

A gentle breeze danced in through the open window, bringing with it the sweet, earthy scent of early spring. Most of the snow had melted, but everything was still dead and dull, shrouded in mist and shadow. Gentle, faint rays of morning began to filter through the swaying pine branches, bathing the room in an eerie, yet inviting light. A chickadee called softly to its friends from the branch of a maple tree, _chick-a-dee-dee-dee, chick-a-dee-dee-dee_. 

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a rather large weight on his chest and sat bolt upright, reaching for the knife he kept by his bedside. With a 'myelp' of distress, something large and white thumped onto the floor.

"Oh, it's just you," Sasuke murmured. "Sorry, Tubbs, old boy. I didn't see you there."

"Meow," Tubbs replied, pawing at his owner's leg as he got out of bed.

"Didn't Naruto feed you?" 

"Meow, meow!"

"No? Typical dobe, always forgetting something," he replied, quickly dressing, scooping up the fat cat, and trudging downstairs. 

Upon arriving at Tubbs' food bowl, however, he discovered that it had indeed been filled earlier that morning, but it was now empty save for a small black lump. Sasuke frowned, poking at the lump. It was about the size of a mouse, but without his glasses, he wasn't sure what it was. The Mangekyou had ruined his normal vision, and lately, activating his Sharingan had become painful and exhausting. After he retrieved his glasses, he returned to the strange black lump. 

"What the fuck is that?"

It looked like a cat, but not any cat he had ever seen. Its head was nearly twice the size of its body, and it had three long, strange whiskers poking out of its cheeks and forehead. 

"Meeee-yaaaaoooow!" it cried, shooting straight up into the air upon being poked in the tummy. Startled, Sasuke fell from a crouch right onto his ass. 

"What the--"

"Just what the heck do you think you're doing?" the creature demanded, floating right up into his face. 

"It can talk?!"

"Yes, I can talk. Is that a problem?"

"Well, I... No, but I..."

"Good. Now where the hell is Adrien?"

"Who?"

"Adrien. Skinny blond guy, bright green eyes... Kinda dorky, but means well?"

"Haven't seen him," Sasuke replied coolly, wincing slightly as he stood up. His left arm was still a bit sore, although it had healed long ago. It tended to act up whenever Naruto was in danger.

"Darn. Don't know where Ladybug is, either..." the creature muttered, fluttering about the room like a feline fairy.

"Who's Ladybug, who and what are you, why were you in my cat's food bowl, and where the hell is Naruto?"

"Ladybug is--well, that's hard to explain if I don't explain me first. I'm Plagg, and I'm a kwami. Basically, I can transform with Adrien to become Chat Noir, a, well, I guess a superhero."

"Superheroes aren't real," Sasuke scoffed, grabbing a granola bar for his breakfast and refilling Tubbs' bowl. The fat, white cat meowed happily, digging right in.

"Well, what are you?"

"I'm a shinobi. A ninja."

"Where I'm from, ninjas aren't real. So there."

"Alright, say I believe you. You still haven't told me who this Ladybug is or why you're here."

"Right, right," Plagg whined. "Ladybug is another 'superhero', like Chat Noir. And I'm here because Reality Shifter wanted to meet Adrien and some guy named Naruto..."

"Naruto? _My_ Naruto?"

"Probably. Now if you help me find Adrien, he can help you get your friend back."

"Friend?" he scoffed, shaking his head. "You clearly don't know me at all."

"Huh? Oh, now I see it. You're married, aren't you?" Plagg asked, flying over and nudging the silver ring on Sasuke's hand.

"Yes..."

"Hmm. I would assume that ring is important to you?"

"Yes, it is. Why do you ask?"

"Because Adrien has a similar ring, and maybe I..." He went on to explain the concept of akuma and how they would possess an item of importance to the person in question, giving them unique abilities, as well as how it might be possible for him to temporarily transform using that ring in more of an akuma-style possession than a kwami-style merging. He didn't trust the cat creature, but he seemed to know something about where Naruto was. Sasuke agreed to try, and after a few unsuccessful attempts, he felt a strange surge of power: like chakra, but vastly different from his own.

"Did it work?" he asked, opening his eyes and looking around. The little kwami cat had vanished. "Gah! Little bastard tricked me..."

As he headed for the door, however, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the chrome of the toaster. Black leather from head to toe, featuring several feline elements. This must be Chat Noir. Or, at least, a version of him. A version, that, to his delight, did not need glasses. In fact, his glasses appeared to have merged into the black mask.

_"Yes, it worked, and I'm no bastard. Don't mind my voice in your head, I'm just here to help you with your new powers."_

"I don't need new powers. I have my own."

_"I'm well aware, but you gotta trust me. Your powers won't work against an akuma. Mine will."_

"Fine, fine. Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it," Sasuke spat, making sure Tubbs was well fed and safe before heading out. "Which way?"

_"You can, like, teleport, can't you?"_

"Yeah, but only over a certain distance and to something I've marked with chakra to be able to teleport to. And I'd have to use my sharingan..."

_"Haven't you noticed? Your sharingan -- is that what those weird eyes are called? --are already active. Those abilities have become a part of the Chat Noir arsenal, at least in your case."_

"Huh. Here goes nothing," the new Chat Noir murmured, and with a poof and a flash, he was in a dark room. He couldn't see a thing, but his well-tuned ears could hear someone breathing shallowly nearby, as if afraid. Another breath was deeper, heavier, as if unconscious of its surroundings.

"Chat N-Noir?" the delicate voice asked, faint but distinctly feminine.

"Depends on who's asking."

"I-it's me, Marinette..."

Before Sasuke could say something stupid that would give him away, Plagg cut in and spoke aloud. "Ah, yes, forgive me, Princess. I couldn't see you through the darkness."

"You sound a little different, Chat. Are you okay?"

Sasuke hesitated, not sure what to say.

_"Drat, she's onto us. Just tell her."_

"Um, I'm Chat Noir, but not _your_ Chat Noir. A pinch hitter, if you will. My name is--"

"No, don't tell me your name. I don't want to know. All I want to know is if you can get me out of here. And this other person, I don't know who they are. They've been out cold this whole time..."

"I'll see what I can do... More like feel my way around in the dark, but you know what I mean."

"Don't bother," Marinette said. "I've already checked for a door or a window or something, but all I found was a rock, some dirt, a dead mouse, and the other guy. I can't find Tikki, though."

"Tikki?"

"Tikki is my -- Ah! I shouldn't tell you!" 

"Let me guess. Tikki is your kwami, and you're this 'Ladybug' Plagg told me about."

"Yes! How did you -- Oh! Right. You're the new Chat Noir -- does that mean..?"

"No, your friend isn't dead. At least, I don't think so. He's just, well, missing. I found Plagg in _my_ cat's dish this morning," Sasuke explained. 

"Oh, okay... Weird."

_"Dude, enough chitchat, Chat! You gotta focus. Use Cataclysm. Don't ask me how, just follow your instincts."_

"Okay, okay. Er, Marinette, you might want to stand back. I have no idea what I'm doing, and this could get messy. You may want to move our sleeping friend back, too."

"I'm trying! He's kinda heavy."

Sasuke sighed, grabbing the leg Marinette hadn't been tugging on. With a little effort and some cursing, they managed to drag him into a corner and get him upright. As he did so, it occurred to him that he had very consciously teleported to Naruto. That meant that the dozing man was...

"Dobe? Oh, thank god," he exclaimed, burying his face in the blond's hair. Sure enough, the sweet, familiar scent of his husband was there, reassuring him. 

"Do you know him?" Marinette asked, crouching next to the makeshift Chat and his lover.

"Yes. He's my husband."

"Oh!"

"Now if you'll excuse me... **CATACLYSM!!!** "

With a tremendous crash, the ceiling above shattered and crumbled around them. As the dust settled, Sasuke caught sight of a tiny red bug trapped in a glass jar, about the size of Plagg. Perhaps this was Tikki, Marinette's kwami?

"Stay here," Sasuke said, hopping up onto the crumbling edge of the floor above, wary of booby traps and ambushes. "I think I see something you'll want." 

"Chat Noir? Oh, goody goody!" Tikki exclaimed as the familiar form approached, but as the jar was opened, she realized that this Chat had black hair and a lean but powerful build, not the usual slim, blond Chat she knew. "Who are you?"

"I'm a temporary Chat Noir. That's all you need to know. I promise, I'm only here to help you," Sasuke whispered, scooping up the little bug and dropping back down into the now dimly lit pit below just before someone in a sheer lime green robe swept into the room above. 

"What's that?" Marinette asked, indicating Sasuke's clenched fists.

"Shh! And here," he hissed, gently handing Tikki to her rightful owner.

"Tikki! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaimed. Tikki, too, seemed very excited.

"That's great and all, but since you ignored my warning, we now have an audience."

Sickly green silk flowed around the rotund girl who stood above them, frowning down at the trio and kwami. Her childish pout would be almost comical if she wasn't about to blast them with some sort of glittery mass. 

"Oh no! You've already used Cataclysm, and now you're running out of time! Come on, Tikki! Spots on!" Poof! Ladybug.

"Chat, keep her busy! I'll deal with the akuma!"

"Works for me."

He managed to deflect several attacks with the expandable staff he found hooked to his waist, but before he knew it, Plagg flew out of the ring and landed with a thud in the jar Tikki had been in. A heavy cookbook fell off the shelf and covered the top of the jar, trapping him. 

"Damn. Well, at least I still have my own abilities," he said with a smirk, sharingan still activated and watching his foe.

"You fool! Naruto is mine!" the fat blonde akuma whined, stomping her foot and crossing her arms. 

"Nope, he's mine. I have a legal document that says so," Sasuke snarled back, beginning to circle the whiny brat. Could she really be that powerful? She looked like a drunk prepubescent bumblebee dressed as a green gossamer fairy.

"That's not canon! NaruHina is canon! You're lying!" she shrieked, hurling herself at him. He sidestepped the move easily, letting her crash into the stone wall with another shriek of despair.

"Tell that to this!" he declared, defiantly indicating the wedding band on his left hand.

"That means nothing! You're supposed to be married to Sakura-chan!" Another charge. Another sidestep. Another crash.

"Gotta do it now... **LUCKY CHARM!** " A red plastic spider speckled with black appeared in her hands. "What the..?"

"Eep! A spider! Get it away, get it away!" Reality Shifter screamed, backing into a corner.

"Oh. That was... Easy," Ladybug said after a moment, still dangling the spider in front of Reality Shifter. "It looks like I can handle things from here, so why don't you check on your hubby and see if you two can't find the real Chat Noir, whoever he is."

"You mean A--" he paused, replaying her words in his head along with what Plagg had told him earlier about the real Chat Noir. "You mean, you don't know who he really is?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way. Now go!"

"If you insist. Come on, Plagg," he said, releasing the frustrated cat from his glass prison. Naruto, who had woken up during the battle, had finally made his way up onto the same floor as Sasuke and Ladybug, and looked very, very confused.

"Wha--?"

"I'll explain later, Usaratonkachi. Right now, we have a mission to take care of."

"A mission?"

"Never mind, just come with me," he groaned, dragging the blond down the long, dimly lit and windy corridor. Once they were out of earshot, he began to explain everything that had happened to him since he woke up that morning to a very hungry Tubbs on his tummy. "...so long story short, we're looking for a scrawny blond guy with green eyes. Have you seen him or anyone other than that weird green fairy chick?"

"Green-eyed blond? Oh, you mean Adrien! Yeah, he was in this weird studio room with me until I got knocked out and put in that dark cell for asking too many questions. Maybe he's still there. I liked him. He was cool. Apparently, he's a model!"

"Hmm. Interesting. Do you think you can find that room again?"

"Uh," Naruto hesitated, thinking hard. "I kinda sorta remember being dragged after I got drugged or whatever, so maybe if we look for scuff marks on the ground... Hey! Your sharingan are activated! Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not today, I don't kn--There! Scuff marks and blood. Yours or hers?"

"I may or may not have bitten her..."

"Naruto, biting isn't nice," Sasuke chided, quickly following the trail of scuff marks.

"But you like it when I bite," Naruto teased, earning a flustered string of curses and a swat to the arm. "What? It's true, and you know it!"

"Naruto? Hey, man, can you get me out of here?" a muffled voice cried out from within a large cardboard box sealed with duct tape.

"Sure!" He ripped open the box with a kunai, helping his friend out. "Adrien, this is Sasuke, the guy I told you about."

"Hi. I'm Adrien Agreste."

"Sasuke Uchiha. And I believe this is yours," he replied, dropping a sleepy kwami kitty into his outstretched hand in lieu of shaking it.

"Plagg? Oh, good, you're okay! Where did you find him?"

"My cat's food bowl."

"Plagg, you little stinker. My apologies, this little guy has no manners and thinks only with his tummy... Say, is Ladybug here?"

"Yes, she is," Sasuke said, glancing warily about the room. "Should we head back? This place is creepy as hell."

By the time they returned to what seemed to be the main room of the strange network of tunnels, the akuma had been dealt with and was sobbing in the corner. Ladybug had her back to the door, and didn't bother turning around until she was mid-sentence.

"There you guys are! We need to hurry, or I won't be able to -- Adrien?!"

"H-hey, Ladybug..."

"If you're here, that means you're--!"

"Chat Noir? Guilty as charged." He held up a snoozing Plagg as proof.

Ladybug gasped, hands shaking and face flushing to match her mask. She didn't say a word, simply staring at her partner. Adrien wasn't sure what that meant, but before he could speak, she threw herself into his arms with a delighted sob.

"Wh--Marinette?!" He had recognized the subtly sweet scent of her floral perfume. Burying his face in her soft black hair, he let out a shaky sigh. "Oh my god, Marinette... I'm so glad it's you..."

"I can't believe it's you, Adrien," she breathed, tears of joy welling up in her blue eyes.

"So... Does that mean you'll kiss me now?" 

Ladybug laughed, shyly stretching on tiptoe to peck him on the lips. Adrien smirked, a tinge of pink highlighting his delicate cheekbones. 

"Oh, come on, kiss him like you mean it!" Naruto teased, startling the pair of lovebugs who had forgotten they weren't alone. Sasuke smacked his husband's arm, but nodded to Marinette.

"He may be a complete dobe, but he has a point."

"Hold on, let me transform first. Then you can send us back home when we kiss," Adrien suggested. By this point, Plagg had found some crumbs somewhere and was back to his usual self. 

"Wh-what?!"

"Or not. I just thought it would be kinda cute."

"Well, okay. I guess this is goodbye. Thanks for helping us out, you two," she called as they disappeared in a flash of tiny, shimmering ladybugs. "Miraculous!"

Sasuke sighed, relief and exhaustion washing over his face as the sharingan faded to charcoal in his eyes. Naruto watched him worriedly, brushing a soothing, calloused hand against his cheek. With a wan smile, Sasuke reached up and took his husband's hand in his own, gently bringing it to his quivering lips.

"I'm fine, dobe. I was worried about you, that's all," he whispered, praying that Naruto wouldn't notice the shakiness of his breath.

"It's all over," Naruto whispered, embracing the trembling Uchiha, who broke down in his arms. "It's all over. I'm okay, I'm right here. We're both okay."

He stood still, steadfastly holding him as he cried. He felt Sasuke's shuddering sighs, choked sobs, and shaky hands that clung to the back of his shirt as if his life and sanity depended on it. Naruto knew that to Sasuke, the loss of the one remaining person he truly cared for would absolutely heartbreaking and the fear of that loss, that sorrow, that loneliness--it would consume him and forever blacken his heart and soul. But even more than that, he knew that Sasuke trusted him more than he trusted anyone else. He would never cry in front of any other person, let alone completely break down and sob for as long as he needed. That fear, that trust, that love, that was all they needed.

"I never want to lose you like that again," Sasuke whispered, feeling the comforting embrace of Naruto's arms around him, assuring him that all would soon be well.

"Me neither," Naruto agreed. "Now, let's get you cleaned up and safely home, okay? You're a mess, teme."


End file.
